User talk:Spookywilloww
Archive One BTW, if a message you send me is particularly nice, sweet, or special be prepared for it to stay here forever. Have a nice day, and no spam please :3 Status Thingies Hey! So I've started the list on the status needed. Right now it's on my books and I'm getting to warriorcat's pages. Get started when you can! Also, you can mess around with the list all you like, delete/cross out what you have finished and etc. 23:14, October 31, 2016 (UTC) Wow I forgot about HJ. No spoilers! Haven't read it yet. It may be awhile, I generally let Foxstar buy it then read then I borrow it. That's why it took me so long to read T&S. Me neither! XD Sorry about my slow answer. My old laptop finally crashed, but now I got a new. shiny laptop. I'm so happy! It's so fast and clean and awesome!!!!! 19:50, November 8, 2016 (UTC) Re:Hi Yeah, those are real pictures of Belle, so match them best you can. Isn't she cute? For the kit pose you might want to add more lines--she's a very fluffy kitty. However the warrior pose however was traced from a pic of Belle so that one's probably fine. Her pads are mostly black with pink on the toes. The alts are just her with her collar. She has one but doesn't wear it. Actually she wore it over the summer but she got it caught and we had to cut it :/ she was so pretty with it on... the collar was hot pink with a pink and purple bow, but we took it off so you can draw it with or without that. The tag is purple and flower-shaped. Re:Tweak Yeah it's my image and we do unofficial tweaks since there's not enough people around. Also, I've added Chestnutkit and Cherrypaw (SHA) to family lists, can you add a status thingy for them? 22:33, November 19, 2016 (UTC) Siggie On Thanksgiving I'm going to update my profile for Christmas. Think you could change my siggie? I can fix the words myself, I just need you to change the color so it says "Warriorcat1195" in red and the subtext in green. 100 Years So I've spent the past few weeks creating a "music video" for my songfic 100 Years. Wanna see it? Thanks for the siggie. Like it? It's a reference to a song from the Muppets version of A Christmas Carol. Good movie. I forgot about the timestamp, though, could you change the color of that, too? Red or green (or both), idc, but go for aesthetics. I get the sense you were paying attention to other conversations... kk it's sent. I have an editable version of the video itself, but not the "chararts", so if you see an issue (such as timing on the images) let me know. Re: -groans- yes... you and stealth can deal w/ that Willowsky's Story Hey just noticed you put up a fanfiction, look awesome by the way! Anyways, can you add a link to it on the book main page? I can help out with filling in pages and etc, but tell me what you want to work on (eg character images, histories) and I won't touch them. Also, since you are putting in new groups, you can create a page for them. Just make the style like groups on Warriors wiki and you'll be good. Add a "Clan and Groups" category too please! 02:23, November 23, 2016 (UTC) Yeah since they are a completely new rank do it. Just make the pages (group page) and categories (society cat, etc) first. That pose looks great for society cats, and I suspect there would be a few. What about society leaders? Would they get normal leader or just society cat image? 02:32, November 23, 2016 (UTC) Well, I'm not sure about having three similar images. Maybe have the Society leader as a version of Society cat? Just tweak the position a little. 02:41, November 23, 2016 (UTC) Don't worry, I (think) I'm not that bad at tweaking. Just takes me a while because I put a lot of effort then go away then come back. Sometimes then I spot the problem. What two things are you dead set on? 02:54, November 23, 2016 (UTC) Huh? I don't think so. I looked up the history so see what I touched. There was no Tangleburr Kit. There was a DF Tangleburr, but I didn't touch it. 02:57, November 23, 2016 (UTC) Got it! And fixed it. Phew! >< thanks for letting me know. I'll avoid those characters. Can you add a link to the book? All I have to go on right now is the allegiances, and I know very well those things don't stay the same the entire book. 03:01, November 23, 2016 (UTC) I just read a tidbit. It does look more like a script than a novel, but I like it so far. I guess just rewrite to be more like a novel and it'll be good. 03:25, November 23, 2016 (UTC) Okay, sry to butt in but, here's my idea here: Society leader: The pic you used on your profile page. Soceity Trainee: something similar to the apprentice pose... when I was looking for apprentice poses I was trying to find something that looks energetic and young. Society Ancestor: For SkyClan ancestor they just used the StarClan pic on WW, granted SkyClan is actually a Clan, not some other group. But, something along the same lines as the StarClan pose would probably work. Society Cat: I have no ideas, sorry. I haven't read the fic, I don't know anything about the Society, so I can't think of a pose. I'd need to know more, but here's some to get you started ^^ I'd rather read the whole thing when it's done. Also, about my siggie... could you please change the color of the timestamp? Either red/green or both, but something that looks good w/ it, if you don't mind Thanks! Um, in your allegiances, Graypaw is listed twice. Is his mentor Birchwing or Brackentail? You can put that on the approval page, blanks aren't counted when it comes to the limit of images we can put up. 21:23, November 23, 2016 (UTC) Oh and can you fill out the main description of this page? thanks. 21:24, November 23, 2016 (UTC) Chararts You did Ashpelt as I pictured him and I see Flowerblossom as her warrior photo shows Re: Art Tutorials Yes go ahead. 00:06, November 25, 2016 (UTC) One should be making a solid cat that involves the basics of using GIMP (like mine with paint.net) Poses Hey, so I wa thinking about some poses for the Constructor, and I figure we could take this (move that hind leg in, I googled "cats posing", and that was a mistake I had to crop out a woman in a bikini) and put some sticks in its mouth or something. Thoughts?